For a variety of purposes it is known to make an impression of one or more limbs of the human body, for example, the foot or feet of an individual. With aid of such an impression, which can be referred to as a footprint, for example, it is possible to select a shoe or produce a shoe to fit the subject without the need for a series of trial fittings. The same applies, of course, to the creation or selection of shoe inserts which can be designed or selected for the particular size and shape of the footprint of the individual without requiring special fittings or the like.
Mention should also be made of the fact that impressions can be advantageous for other limbs of the body, for example, the hand, for the selection of gloves, e.g. in the case of children who are difficult to fit and often will not tolerate fittings well. It is with the production of such impressions that the invention is concerned and particularly with the method of making such impressions and a device for that purpose which will enable practically any person to make an impression, e.g. a footprint, which can be used in mail order sales or procurement of shoes or shoe inserts without assistance and with a minimum of effort.
Of course there are already devices which will allow a footprint to be produced for this purpose. One such device utilizes a piece of cardboard and a paper provided with a layer of a blue dye which will transfer under pressure to the cardboard upon moistening of the latter. To form the print, the cardboard must be moistened to a proper degree, the print paper must be applied to the cardboard and the foot pressed against the reverse side of the blue paper until the impression appears on the moistened cardboard.
This system has drawbacks for the average consumer since numerous steps are required which are not always performed with the requisite precision. Frequently, for example, the cardboard is not moistened sufficiently or is moistened excessively so that a satisfactory impression cannot be taken. Furthermore, the user is readily soiled or the clothes of the user can be soiled with the blue dye. As a result this technique requires a somewhat significant degree of dexterity and skill.
In a system in which the color layer is bonded to a foil which must be stripped away for the impression and then reapplied to prevent damage to the impression, handling is somewhat difficult, especially for the unskilled user and there is always a danger of soiling of the user or his or her garment.